


Fred Up

by ProseApothecary



Category: Crashing (UK TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProseApothecary/pseuds/ProseApothecary
Summary: Sam and Fred go grocery shopping.





	Fred Up

“Frederick.”

Fred’s aunt used to call him ‘Frederick’ when she was starting a lecture. He keeps walking through the confectionary aisle, very determined to not reinforce this nickname.

“Frederico?” Sam attempts a Melody-esque accent “Frederique?”

Fred stops and turns around to face him. “Sam _uel_.”

Sam just gives him a bemused little smile, like he knows Fred’s trying to be a provocateur, and he’s terrible at it. Fred can’t help being terrible at it. He can’t pretend that he wants to provoke Sam into doing anything except taking his hand and dragging him through the shopping centre.

“Sam’s actually short for Samwise.” Sam says seriously.

“Really?’ asks Fred, a little shocked.

Sam’s face splits into a grin. “No. But don’t pretend your little geek brain wouldn’t love that.” He taps the side of Fred’s head. “You probably have a thousand Lord of the Rings roleplays stored up here.”

Fred instantly regrets last night’s movie marathon. “Ok, just because I said Frodo and Sam have a rapport-”

“Anyway, Frederick-”

“We’re not doing Frederick.”

“Really?” Sam raises an eyebrow. “Would you prefer Frodosexual?”

“I honestly would.”

Sam just tilts his head and grins at him. “It is your birth name though, right? Frederick?”

“Are you planning on stealing my identity?”

“Forgive me for wanting to know things about my boyfriend.”

Sam swallows the last word but Fred hears it echoing through his mind, clear as a bell.

Sam’s suddenly very focussed on putting packets of biscuits into their trolley. “If you’re secretly a Russian agent and you can’t tell me your real name, then that’s fine-”

“Frederick Rohit Patini,” Fred says hurriedly, before Sam can take back anything he said.

Sam smiles like he’s been given an early birthday present.

If Fred keeps looking at Sam, he’s going to kiss him, and PDA is still very much in the hypothetical stage. So instead he focusses on putting back some of the eight packets of biscuits Sam piled up.

Sam reaches over and returns two to the trolley, because he is nothing if not difficult. When Fred looks up at him, exasperated; Sam grins and darts forward to press a kiss to his mouth.

It only lasts for half a second before Sam pulls back, but Fred feels his heart quicken all the same.

“Fred,” Sam says, “Let’s go home.”

Fred shoves seven biscuit packs back onto the shelf in record time.


End file.
